disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
627
Experiment 627 is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the first experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology. He serves as a minor antagonist in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, and is designed to be a better, albeit much worse version of Stitch. Unlike the other experiments (with the exception of Leroy), it is impossible for him to be turned good; he was dehydrated instead without ever being given a name or one true place. Background Personality 627 is a slobbering, vicious, cruel bully and vile minion of evil. He is shown to be "extra-evil" and possesses a very strong sense of humor. He constantly torments and abuses others, often out of boredom. He is also incapable of rehabilitation, and can only say "Evil!" for reasons unknown. He shows that he thinks of nothing more than to cause all kinds of destruction. There is little sense of morals within this experiment. He chooses to be evil for the sake of being so, and also wants to ruin everybody's happiest (or even saddest) moments. 627 would do anything under the category of evil. As one can tell, he is quite hyperactive (very amusingly so). He also has a huge sense of nasty humor, laughing the biggest laugh at the littlest joke, mostly practical jokes or something bad that happens to others. His laughter is also his weakness, however. When he starts laughing, it is usually hard for him to stop, leaving him wide open to mostly anything. 627 doesn't normally kill things. He takes more joy out of bullying or undermining others rather than outright killing. He also tends to try and make fun of anyone, strong or weak, and only attacks those who either annoy him or fight back against his evil. Another added softness to him is that he will sometimes ally himself with other evildoers to do their bidding. But even then, 627 is quick to betraying or subverting a villain's plans simply out of the fun of it. Physical appearance Experiment 627 is very much similar in appearance to his predecessor experiment, Stitch, only with some noticeable differences. He resembles a koala-like creature with an elongated cone-shaped head with a large knot on the top and a wiry body. He has red fur, lighter tan fur color on his belly and chest, brown patch of hair on his back, purple nose, and dead-on black eyes. His ears are long and pointed upward, and stick up straighter than Stitch's too, almost like devil horns, with two notches at the top, tan insides and brown tips at the back, and his claws/toes are black. He also has a Xenomorph-like extendable mouth, making one ugly and horrific "cousin." He stands over 4 feet tall (roughly 4 feet 5 inches tall when comparing him to Stitch, who is 3 feet 6 inches tall) and weighs at least 120 lbs. Powers and abilities 627 has all of Stitch's abilities, including the powers of twenty other experiments, and at greater amounts with none of the weaknesses of Stitch. These include: * Enhanced physical attributes: Like most other experiments, 627 is very high in endurance, agility, and most notably, strength. He can lift things that weigh thousands of tons heavier than himself, and can even outmatch Stitch's strength. 627 also has a mind close enough to a supercomputer and has extra retractable limbs (to a maximum of six and extra head). He is an expert in all kinds of evil fields, with infiltration and sabotage as his specialties. He possesses extensive martial arts training and impressive fitness and agility, rivaling the skills displayed by his rival Stitch. His attack is also enhanced by sharp claws on his paws, and on occasion, he has used his sharp claws and outstretched hands to similar effect. * Plasma blasts: From unknown experiment (Possibly either from Plasmoid or Splodyhead) 627 can generate green plasma that melts anything it touches. The emission type can range from concentrated laser-like blasts from his hands to regurgitating corrosive and condensed plasma from his mouth. He can also fire it from his eyes like a laser. * Frost breath: '''From Slushy; able to freeze enemies. * '''Telekinesis: From unknown experiment; 627 can create a telekinetic field of that inhibits the majority of a victim's body movement (only their eyes can move). The field is moved by his head and can be fired in the forms of energy blasts and concentrated beams. * Electrokinesis: from Sparky 627 has the power to create his own forms of electrical energy. He can absorb other forms of electricity and use it tenfold. he generally uses this power as an offensive attack, it can still be used for destroying machinery, electronics, etc., through ways like blackouts, malfunctions, etc. * Fire Breath: From unknown experiment; Seen only in Stich! * Shooting Spikes: '''from Spike; Seen only in Stich! * '''Rotating Claws: '''from 'Deforestator; Seen only in ''Stich! Weakness 627's only apparent weakness is his big, loud, uncontrollable laughter caused by his extra sense of humor. When he laughs uncontrollably, he goes into a state of cataplexy and will collapse. Appearances Stitch! The Movie Experiment 627 was the 627th genetic experiment created by Jumba, and the second to be made without Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to have all of Stitch's powers, including those of 19-20 other experiments, with none of their weaknesses. 627's creation was oddly foreshadowed near the end of the film. When Pleakley pointed out that the remaining 623 experiments were evil, Jumba stated that said experiments could be turned good (like Stitch and Sparkybeforehand), and they wouldn't be bad anymore. Jumba then whispered that he was fixing for 627. Apparently, he had been secretly planning on creating an Experiment 627 for quite some time. Lilo & Stitch: The Series In the episode "627", Stitch defeated and rehabilitated Experiment 515 in only two minutes, but grew egotistical when he kept bragging about how great and special he was. Stitch then acted rudely towards everyone at dinnertime and threw a plate of cranberry sauce in Jumba's face. This angered him enough that he resolved to put Stitch in his place, resulting in the creation of Experiment 627. Once Jumba had finished creating 627 and activated the latter, 627 escaped his containment orb and fled into the jungle, but not before Pleakley discovered him on Jumba's ship. 627 soon after came across Experiment 625 and attacked, drooling on him and eating his sandwich. Seeing 627 as an accomplice for Gantu to help capture the experiments, Reuben took 627 back to Gantu's ship with him, where 627 demonstrated his great powers to Gantu on Reuben. Impressed, Gantu and 627 arrived at a farmhouse the next day to capture Experiment 603. 627 easily defeated Stitch, and the former and Gantu escaped with 603. Following this, 627 began to easily beat Stitch at capturing other experiments (most notably 567, 390 and 607), and relentlessly bullied and tormented Stitch and Reuben, much to their indignity. Eventually, Gantu decided to use 627 to conquer the galaxy by himself, even quitting his job of working for Hämsterviel. When Reuben insulted Gantu's take-over-the-galaxy uniform, 627 blasted Reuben with Gantu's plasma gun, afterward laughing an unusually large amount. Reuben then slipped on a stray drop of plasma, causing 627 to excessively laugh even more. Gantu condemned 627's laughter, while Reuben took notice of this. Later, Reuben called Lilo up and informed her of what he discovered, wanting to get rid of 627 as much as Lilo and Stitch did. After Reuben's report, Jumba clarified that since he had given 627 extra of everything, he might have given him an extra large sense of humor as well. Shortly after, Lilo and Stitch (with some help from Reuben) lured 627 and Gantu to the middle of the town for a final battle. Stitch was able to defeat 627 by making a fool of himself during the battle and using the latter's abnormally large sense of humor against him. Eventually, 627 laughed himself into unconsciousness and was then deactivated by Lilo using a home food dehydrator, which she had ordered from a TV commercial earlier. In "Remmy", 627 was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. This is the only time he is ever seen good. 627 was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool Mortlegax, the head of E.G.O. industries. Leroy & Stitch 627 was mentioned by Jumba in Leroy & Stitch, suggesting that he had forgotten that he even made a 627 when, oddly enough, Gantu remembered. The Origin of Stitch 627 was one of the experiments that were gliding on the screen, however, he is 613 instead of 627. Stitch! 627 appeared in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime in the episode "The Return of 627". Hämsterviel had not only reactivated 627 but enhanced his vocabulary (thus enabling him to speak in complete sentences instead of just repeating the word "evil" over and over) as well as his power. As part of the alien rodent's latest plan, 627 disguised himself as a prince to woo Angel and lure her into a castle in the forest (actually a giant rocket waiting to be blasted into space). Angel was just the bait for Stitch, who took it and was captured and frozen solid by the fake prince. Stitch breaks out, but 627 reveals his true identity and who he's working for. He then seals Angel in a net against the wall and begins to fight Stitch, though not before freezing Gantu as well. Meanwhile, Yuna, Jumba, Pleakley, and BooGoo follow Stitch to the castle and arrive just as 627 was about to deal the finishing blow. Due to them falling in and squishing each other, 627 begins laughing, immediately unfreezing Gantu and reminding everyone of 627's one weakness. Everyone then attempts to get 627 to laugh by dancing. Eventually, it works and 627 laughs into unconsciousness again. He is then sealed in a container, but Hämsterviel activates the rocket (after Gantu and Reuben escape with Angel) and blocks all the exits with an alloy not even Stitch can break through. All seems lost until 627 wakes up, breaks out of the container, and easily melts through the alloy, allowing everyone to escape. Later, the vehicle Hämsterviel tried to use to carve the Spiritual Stone into small pieces goes out of control and collides with Gantu's space scooter, leaving it and the still-captured Angel pinned to the front. Stitch jumps on to save her, but the ship is about to crash into a cliff. Stitch doesn't seem to be able to stop it and he and Angel are about to be crushed, but they are rescued by 627, who picks up Hämsterviel's ship and throws it into the distance, destroying it. Stitch thanks him for saving him twice and calls him "cousin" (finally accepting him into the ʻohana). 627 simply hops on Gantu's scooter and says that he's welcome, but next time he won't be so lucky and if anyone's going to destroy Stitch, it's him. He then flies the scooter into space, not to be seen again. Although not technically an appearance, 627 was mentioned in Season 2 of the anime in the episode "Sprout 2.0". As stated by Gantu, Sprout's son was "infused with DNA of Experiment 627, or was it 726?" Seeing how there is no 726, the reason behind the confusion is unknown. 627 was also mentioned in Season 3 of the anime in the episode "Ace's Back". After Ace makes his appearance, he is seen looking through a book of his exploits and goes on to explain some of the heroic deeds he has accomplished in the recent past. He then illustrates, "And that's not to mention the mayhem caused by all the experiments Hämsterviel has transmuted into his evil minions." Also, in the scene where Ace is fighting the cartoony-looking silhouettes, the first one shown looks very similar to 627 with the upward pointed ears and six arms. This could be a coincidence, or it might be just a direct reference. Trivia * 627 is the only experiment in the series that could not be rehabilitated and the only one that was never given an actual name. * Ironically, although Jumba said it was impossible to deactivate 627, Jumba was able to deactivate the other 625 experiments that were created before 627, excluding Stitch. * 627's manner of defeat is similar to the Toon Patrol from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, though while most of the Toon Patrol die from laughter, 627 just passes out long enough to be dehydrated. * In a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, 627 is among one of the members on Jumba's basketball team and seems to have turned good. However, this is slightly ironic, since Jumba said that 627 can never turn good. It is possible that he was reprogrammed, but it's also likely that the parody itself is non-canon because it was made to publicize the film. ** In said parody, when 627 and the other experiments are looking up at the ceiling, 627 is colored blue and Stitch is colored red. It is unknown how this happened, though it could be a continuity error. * 627's pod color is blue. Category:Disney characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Characters